Mirror at The station
by Little Yoonjo
Summary: Yaampun cantik sekali.../ aku mencintaimu/ Yejin... Kau../ Kau jahat/ Chapt 2 update! Baekyeol/Chanbaek ff
1. Prolog

**Mirror at Train Station**

Cast:

**Mirror at Train Station**

Cast:

- Park Chanyeol

-Byun Baekhyun

**-Prolog-**

_Lebih baik kita tidak usah saling kenal_

_Lebih baik aku hanya melihat bayangan dirimu..._

_Setiap harinya, hanya dari Pantulan cermin _

_Di Stasiun kereta api...- _Baekhyun

_Lebih baik kita lupakan semuanya_

_Lebih baik aku tidak usah melihat _

_Ke arah cermin di stasiun kereta api_

_Ya itu lebih baik - _Chanyeol

_Aku hanya takut... jika aku melihatmu.._

_Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu.._

_Dan mengacaukan semuanya...- _Chanyeol & Baekhyun


	2. Chapter 1

First Chap:

Cast : Baekyeol (and other secret chara ofc)

Genre: Romance, Angst

Rate : T

Sebenernya aku author baru -_-b dan author gatau ini ff bakal jadi begimana, tapi respon prolog-nya bikin author cukup pd(?) buat lanjutin ._. Dan ini Gender Switch kalo gasuka jangan baca ya ^^;; nah kalo udah baca, minta reviev-nya ya, soalnya itu yang nyemangatin author buat lanjutin fic ini, so.. tanpa panjang lebar lagi, Check this out!

Happy Reading ^^

KRIIING!

Terdengar bunyi dari sebuah jam weker yang mengusik ketenangan di pagi hari, ehmm lebih tepatnya mengusik ketenangan dari seorang gadis cantik bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Aisssh! Baiklah aku bangun!" erang Baekhyun dengan mata masih terpejam, dan tangannya mencoba menggapai jam weker di meja yang terletak dekat tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia segera bangkit dan melipat selimutnya.

SREKK!

Dibukanya tirai jendela kamarnya, kemudian tersenyum lebar selagi melihat pemandangan salju yang turun di luar "Selamat pagi Seoulll!" teriaknya senyaring mungkin, dan tentunya hal ini membuat ibu Baekhyun segera masuk kekamarnya dan mengomelinya

"Yah! Byun Baekhyun! Sudah berapa kali ibu katakan jangan berteriak pagi-pagi! Ini baru jam 7 dan kau sudah berteriak sekencang itu haah, kau ini wanita tapi kelakuannya selalu saja seperti ini. Sekarang cepat mandi! Kau ada kuliah hari ini!" tukas ibu Baekhyun dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun langsung mengambil handuknya dan pergi mandi, ia tidak mau di ocehi lagi.

Seusai mandi Baekhyun langsung sarapan oh dan tentunya ia menggunakan bajunya terlebih dahulu, setelah melewati sarapan yang 'meriah' bersama keluarganya tentunya. Ah aku lupa bilang Byun Baekhyun merupakan anak dari Byun Yunho dan Byun Jaejoong, dia juga mempunyai seorang adik yang cantik bernama Byun Yejin, kalian tahu mata Baekhyun sangat sipit berbeda dengan Yejin yang memiliki mata yang besar seperti ibunya yaitu, Jaejoong, sedangkan baekhyun yang memiliki mata sipit menurun dari ayahnya.

umur Baekhyun dan Yejin hanya kelang 2 tahun, dan sekarang Yejin merupakan siswi Seoul Art High School, dan Baekhyun sudah berkuliah di Seoul International University. Tapi Yejin justru sudah punya Pacar yang entah Baekhyun tidak peduli, dia sedikit buta masalah cinta, itulah yang membuatnya tetap single saat ini.

Kembali ke cerita ini, Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di stasiun kereta api, dan berdiri di kereta api selama kurang lebih 15 menit karena tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa untuknya. Dan saat kereta sudah sampai tujuannya, ia buru-buru turun, Baekhyun tidak mau menerima resiko badannya diinjak-injak oleh penumpang lain yang ingin turun, sungguh sangat konyol...

Saat turun dari kereta api, matanya menangkap sebuah cermin di sebelah kursi tunggu disana, kau tau sangat jarang ada cermin di stasiun, tapi... baekhyun justru menyukainya, dia termasuk yeoja rapih yang selalu menjaga penampilannya, tapi... saat ia sedang bercermin disana ia melihatnya...

Matanya besar, badannya tinggi, senyumnya menwan. Sungguh selama 22 Tahun hidupnya Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, Jantungnya berdetak cepat, pipinya perlahan bersemu merah, dan jangan lupakan mata sipitnya terlihat 'sedikit' membesar. Hanya karena pantulan seorang laki-laki yang ia lihat di cermin tersebut

-Baekhyun POV-

OMO! Siapa dia.. tampan... matanya indah, yaampun kenapa ini? Kenapa dengan jantungku?! "eung!" tanpa sengaja mataku bertemu dengan matanya, tentu saja matanya melihat bayangan mataku di cermin.

Ugh! Memalukan! Aku harus cepat pergi, hari ini aku ada kelas!

To be continued

Jangan gaplok author -_-v author buat ini balik sekolah maaf kalo malah jadi aneh gini ;A; dan ini ff paling Cuma 2 atau 3 chap doang author harap kalian suka ff-nya. See ya!


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

-Chanyeol POV-

BUGH!

Auch, akhh penumpang kereta ini semuanya tidak sabaran! Mereka pikir hanya mereka yang ingin keluar? Aku juga mau keluar!

"huaaaah, akhirnya bisa keluar dari kereta kutukan ini" gumamku, untung saja tadi aku tidak diinjak-injak, memalukan sekali seorang pangeran Seoul International University diinjak-injak saat turun dari kereta bawah tanah -_-

Ah kalau tidak salah ada cermin di dekat... sini.

DEG!

OMOO siapa gadis didepan cermin itu, manisnyaaaa! Matanya kecil, pipinya chubby, bibirnya... aihh sadarlah Chanyeol! Kau sudah punya kekasih! Tapi tadi dia melihatku kah? Dan kenapa dia langsung pergi T.T ah mungkin besok dia akan bercermin lagi, yaa semo...

"OMG APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN, AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR, BABO! BABO!" eh! Kenapa aku berteriak seperti orang gila? Yaampun Park Chanyeol kau babo sekali -_-

-author POV-

Yah, kalian tahu, sikap 'salah-tingkah-saat-bertatap-mata' Baekhyun jauh lebih baik ketimbang Chanyeol yang dengan bodohnya menjerit-jerit bagai orang gila, bahkan sampai memukul kepalanya sendiri..

Oke, langsung saja, saat ini Baekhyun sudah berada di sekolah, dan yah kebetulan ini hari pertama kuliah setelah libur panjang, jadi sebentar lagi dia pasti akan...

"LUHANNIIIIIEEEEE! AKU MERINDUKANMUUUUUU!" jerit Baekhyun kepada seorang Gadis cantik bermata kodok #salah maksudnya bermata belo bernama Xi Luhan, si primadona Seoul University.

Tapi sungguh, Baekhyun... kau aneh sekali, bayangkan saja teriakkan delapan oktaf itu dikeluarkan hanya untuk memanggil temannya saja dan parahnya saat berada di koridor universitas, yang kontan membuat banyak orang terkena serangan jantung, gangguan kehamilan, dll (dikira rokok kali ya) ralat. Maksudnya membuat banyak orang terkejut karenanya.

"yah Byun Baekhyun jangan berteriak! Kantin akan kehilangan banyak piring dan gelas jika kau berteriak!" tukas luhan yang terkejut sekaligus malu karena kelakuan pelihara... maksudku temannya ini.

"hihi, mian Lulu, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sehun? Dan kau tahu tadi aku melihat pria yang tampaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sekali saat di stasiun" cerocos Baekhyun, yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya sebal, karena teman polosnya ini tidak bisa berhnti berbicara.

"aku baik, aku dan sehun akan bertunangan musim semi ini, dan OH akhirnya kau jatuh cinta~~~ aaihh uri baekki sudah besaar" balas luhan seraya mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun gemas.

Yah lebih baik tinggalkan dua orang itu, di sisi lain Seoul university seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan layaknya pangeran, dengan iringan gadis-gadis, maupun noona-noona yang menjerit memanggil namanya.

Siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Dan disebelahnya ada Sehun teman sejatinya mereka sama-sama dari kelas musik. Sehun? Ya dialah tunangan Luhan, tapi anehnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang notabene teman baik luhan dan sehun tidak saling kenal. Dengan alasan Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan pacar tersebunyinya dan Baekhyun yang tidak suka berteman dengan anak laki-laki.

"KYAAAA CHANYEOLLL! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"OPPAAA! KAU TAMPAN SEKALII!"

Dan beberapa teriakan lainnya. Tapi chanyeol dan sehun tidak perduli dan tetap menuju kelas dengan tenang.

"Chan nanti kita kekantin makan bareng ya sama my lulu, dan kau tidak akan jadi obat nyamuk kali ini kok! Lulu membawa temannya dari kelas vocal, jadi mungkin saja kalian bisa mengobrol" ajak sehun pada chanyeol

"yah apa maksudmu? Aku sudah punya kekasih! Aku tidak aka berpaling!" balas Chanyeol

Benarkah Park Chanyeol? Kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu setelah ini.

-Baekhyun POV-

KRIIING!

"Akhirnya bell ^o^ horaaay!" seruku senang

"Baekki ayo kekantin bersama! Ada sehun dan temannya, kita makan berempat, aku yang traktir, untuk merayakan kau yang sudah bisa jatuh cinta hahahaha" ejek luhan, tapi di traktir? Benarkanh? Wah aku tidak boleh menolak! Jarang-jarang makan gratis hehehe

"yahhhh luluuuuu! Ehm tapi kalau ditraktir Baekki mauuu" balasku

"oke kajja!"

Di Kantin

"LULUU!" ah inikan suara Sehun, aku menoleh mencari suara Sehun dan kau tahu, mataku bukan melihat Sehun tapi teman Sehun... dia! Laki-laki tadi pagi, yaampun ottokhae?! Ottokhae?! Aku maluuuuuuu!

-End of Baekhyun POV-

-Chanyeol POV-

"Luluuu!" yah Sehun berisik sekali,bisakah ia tidak berteriak ingin rasanya kubunuh dia.

Segera saja aku menuju meja Luhan dan... ah bukankah itu gadis manis, cantik, dan... aish aish pokoknya gadis di depan kaca stasiun!

Aduh kenapa dia disini! Bisa-bisa aku makin terpikat karena dia!

"eh... kau kan..." kata gadis itu terputus. MWO? MWO? Dia mengenaliku?

"Kau teman luhan?" katanya dengan polosnya, sungguh aku ingin menciumnya! Lihatlah matanya polos sekali, kepalanya dimiringkan layaknya anak kecil, jeongmal kyeopta!

"i-iya, ehmm apakah kau..." aku ingin bertanya tentang yang tadi pagi tapi... ah tidak usah! Bisa saja tadi dia tidak sengaja melihatku! Atau aku mirip kenalan, ah molla!

"aku kenapa?" balasnya

"tidak, kau cantik" eh? Kenapa aku malah merayunya ;AAAAAAA; Chanyeol kau semakin hari semakin babo! Sadarlah kau punya kekasih!

-end of Chanyeol POV-

-Author POV-

"Tidak, Kau cantik" kata chanyeol yang kontan membuat Luhan dan Sehun menatap mereka berdua dan baekhyun...

BLUSHH

Pipi baekhyun sudah semerah darah... ehm maksudku semerah tomat saat ini karena pujian Chanyeol, dan hal ini membuat Luhan dan Sehun saling tersenyum karena sepertinya sebentar lagi kedua teman mereka ini akan menjalin hubungan

Yah hubungan entahlah hubungan apaitu, kalian mau tahu akan seperti apa? Tunggu saja Chapter selanjutnya HAHAHAHA

TBC

Hehe chap 2 selesaiii! Buat yang review jeongmal gomawooo!

Ellchu: hehe makasih chingu ^^

baby kyungie: kekekeke kemaren percobaan dulu chingu ^^ tapi gatau yang ini bagus apa engga, aku belom mau nunjukkin konflik dulu hehe, rencananya konfliknya baru di chap depan :)

ajib4f: hehe chingu sayangnya ini GS '-'v mungkin nanti aku buat Yaoi Version-nya xD

Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics:geter-geter xD hehe ini chap 2-nya ^^ aku harap kamu suka!

Aiiu d'freaky: ini ntahlah ._. ini sebenernya maunya angst tapi ada humornya dikin maybe, molla -_-v thanks ya chingu ^^ aku harap kamu suka chap ini ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cast::

Find by yourself

Rate: T

Genre : Romance, angst

Hellooooooo, akhirnya chap 3 xD abis ini author bakal lama update u.u mian yaa author sibuuuk T.T tapi bakal tetep sempetin buat ngelanjutin ini ff okay ;;)

-Happy Reading—

Sejak pertemuan mereka (Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) di kantin karena ajakan Luhan dan Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat, mereka akan berjalan dari stasiun kereta sampai universitas bersama. Mereka menaiki kereta yang berbeda jadi mereka hanya akan bertemu di stasiun saja, tetapi dengan bodohnya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mereka hanya diam dan tidak sling bicara, mere hanya berjalan bareng ke kampus, catat hanya jalan bersama saja tanpa berbicara dan lainnya.

Bukan karena mereka tidak kenal atau apa, hanya saja... Baekhyun terlalu malu, dan Chanyeol sepertinya juga takut terjatuh pada pesona gadis ini, mungkin saja.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, saat pulang Chanyeol sengaja menemui Baekhyun dan mengatakan ia ingin Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu buatannya, Dia bilang suara Baekhyun sangat bagus dan cocok untuk lagunya, dan baekhyun tentu saja gadis itu setuju dengan ajakan chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini aku akan kerumah Baekki-ku! Yeaaah!

Eh tunggu.. AISSSSHHH! BABOYA AKUKAN SUDAH PUNYA PACAR

Ah masa bodoh lagipula ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini hehehe, lagian aku hanya minta tolong karena baek mempunyai suara bagus, itu saja.

-SKIP TIME—

Haah akhirnya kelasku berakhir. Sudah sore lagi. Ah iya aku ada janji ke rumah Baekhyun! Eh ngomong-ngomong dimana dia? Apa jangan-jangan dia pulang duluan karena kelamaan menungguku? Yasudah aku pu...

"Chanyeoll!" ehh itukan suara Baekhyun! Langsung saja kuolehkan kepalaku begitu mendengar suara tersebut

Ah ternyata baekhyun masih menungguku, aku kira dia pulang duluan

"Baek, maaf aku lama hehe, jadi kita jadi kan ke rumahmu?" tanyaku memastikan

"Tentu pabo, untuk apa aku menunggumu kalau tidak jadi -_-" haha bodohnya aku, benar juga katanya

-AUTHOR pov-

Sepanjang jalan kerumah Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus berbicara, berbeda seperti biasanya ia terus mengajak baekhyun bercanda, tapi...

TING TONG

Bel rumah baekhyun ditekan oleh Baekhyun, kemudian terdengar sahutan dari dalam, dan...

CKLEK!

EH!

Ya Chanyeol terkejut bukan main yang membukakan pintu rumah baekhyun adalah

"Chan oppa?" panggil yejin pada Chanyeol yang terdiam, masih shock mungkin ntah karena apa.

"Yejin? Kau kenal Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yejin, mungkin ia merasa bingung kenapa adiknya bisa mengenal Chanyeol, tapi rasa bingungnya terganti dengan rasa Sedih yang amat sangat saat..

"tentu unnie! Chanyeol oppa itu, ehmmm pacarku" Yejin mengatakannya dan menarik Chanyeol masuk kedalam seraya bergelayut manja, sedangkan baekhyun? Ia masih menatap kosong ke punggung Chanyeol yang digelayuti adik tercintanya.

2 Weeks Later

Setelah Chanyeol mengetahui jika Baekhyun dan Yejin yang notabene Kekasihnya ia bukannya mulai menjauhi Baekhyun, malah lebih parah.

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Keduanya berselingkuh dibelakang yejin, hampir setiap sore Chanyeol mampir ke rumah Baekhyun, dia akan berkata pada Yejin bahwa ia merindukannya, dan dia akan mengobrol dengan yejin di kamar, tapi terkadang dia akan keluar kamar, dengan alasan "aku mau ke toilet" dan yejin tentu saja percaya. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau ke toilet itu berarti kau menemui pacar gelapmu.

Sudah 2 minggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun seperti ini, bahkan mereka berdua sering sekali 'Make-out' saat kampus telah sepi dan barulah mereka pulang bersama, dan Yejin percaya saja bahwa kakaknya hanya teman baik dari kekasihnya. Seperti saat ini Chanyeol yang sedang 'izin ke toilet' dari yejin entah karena apa, dia berani mencium Baekhyun dengan panas dan...

"nghhh... ch-chan..su-su-dah na-n..ti Ye..jin eungg" ucap baekhyun terpotong karena Ciuman dari Chanyeol.

TRANG!

Bunyi jatuhnya gelas tersebut membuat Chanyeol melepaskan Pagutannya pada bibir Baekhyun dan ketika ia melihat ke asal suara pecahan tersebut...

"C-cha-chan oppa... B-B-Baek unnie... ap-apa yang.." suara Yejin terdengar bergetar, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemudian

PLAK!

Entahlah Yejin justru menampar Unnie-nya sendiri dan membentaknya

"KALIAN TEGA! UNNIE KAU TEGA! KAU JAHAT PADAKU UNNIE! KENAPA KAU SEJAHAT INI UNNIE?!" jerit yejin, dan untungnya kedua orangtua Bekhyun dan Yejin sedang keluar kota... ah lupakan, sebaiknya kita lihat kondisi Chanyeol saja.

Chanyeol benar-benar takut, ia membeku pada posisinya melihat baekhyun dan yejin bergantian, sungguh dalam hal ini yang salah sebenarnya dia, dia yang mengajak baekhyun untuk berselingkuh dibelakang Yejin, dia yang memaksa baekhyun untuk berciuman, tapi... yejin justru menampar Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun? Baekhyun justru phak yang paling sakit disini, bayangkan saat kau harus memacari kekasih adikmu sendiri dan kau tidak bisa memilih antara adikmu dan orang yang kau cintai, sakit bukan?

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, Baekhyun dan Yejin tidak pernah saling bicara, begitupula Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol masih sering kerumah Yejin, hubungannya dengan Yejin juga membaik, dan setiap pergi ke-kampus, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap satu sama lain melalui cermin di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sampai...

"Baekhyun aku merindukanmu.." ya chanyeol mengatakannya didepan Baekhyun, tapi reaksi yang ditunjukkan baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap kosong padanya

Memang sejak hubungannya dan Chanyeol ketahuan ia menjadi penyendiri, ia lebih suka dikamar, alasan Baekhyun dan Yejin saling diam juga hanya karena Baekhyun sendiri yang tidak mau bicara, ia lebih suka menangis dikamar saja.

Dia juga tidak ingin peduli lagi pada Chanyeol, dia hanya pergi setelah pernyataan Chanyeol tersebut. Tapi hal mengejutkan jadi keesokannya...

"unnie? Mau kau apakan koper-koper itu?" tanya yejin bingung, bingung karena unnie-nya keluar sambil menggeret koper besar, dan dia cukup rapi, ditangannya juga ada paspor.

Tunggu... paspor?

"aku mau pindah ke Chicago." Tanpa ragu Baej=khyun menjawab.

TBC


End file.
